Time For Bed, Birthday Boy
by deathroses
Summary: Oneshot. RemusSirius. It's Remus' 17th birthday, and a party is held for him in the common room. Fire whiskey is smuggled in, and fun times ensue. M for safety.


**Author's Note: Oneshot. Remus/Sirius lovin'. The marauder's sixth year at Hogwarts. My first fiction involving two men. Written in about 2 hours at one in the morning. Let's see how it turned out. Please READ and REVIEW.**

"Hap-py Birth-day toooooooo youuu!" The small crowd cheered loudly and Remus Lupin shut his eyes tightly, took a big werewolf-worthy breath, and blew out all eighteen of his birthday candles – one being there for good luck. The crowd cheered even louder and clapped their hands wildly.

Remus opened his eyes again, looked around the Gryffindor common room, and smiled broadly. "Thank you so much, guys." Many people clapped him on the shoulder and cheered some more. It was the marauders' sixth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and everyone in the house of Gryffindor was down in the common room to celebrate his seventeenth birthday – even a few first years, who weren't terrified of all the activity taking place. The marauders were quite popular within the school, not to mention their own house, and just about every one of their birthdays would be grandly celebrated.

"What'd you wish for, Moony?" Sirius Black asked, handing the birthday boy a large glass full to the brim with fire whiskey. This year was bound to be an even more eventful birthday – coming of age, _and_ smuggled alcohol?

Remus hesitantly took the glass from his best friend and eyed him warily. "If I told you, Padfoot, it wouldn't come true, now would it?"

Sirius shrugged and drank some whiskey from his own glass, "So you say." He finished his glass and quickly poured some more for himself, "C'mon, now – you're of age! Drink up! No excuses, now."

The birthday boy laughed nervously, but also shrugged and slowly drained his glass, wincing slightly. As a prefect, he shouldn't be taking any part in this sort of behavior, but he told himself to relax – it was his birthday, after all.

Lily Evans walked over to the pair, with a look of distain. "Remus, I'm surprised at you! A prefect - drinking!" She scoffed, "How did you get the alcohol in the school anyway, Sirius?"

"A wizard never tells his secrets," he quipped wisely, downing another glass.

"I see," she replied briskly. "Is that the case even when the Headmaster asks?"

Sirius blinked and opened his mouth, but only a belch sounded; Lily turned her head away from him. "Pardon me," he said honestly. He shook his head and using the same hand that was holding his glass; he pointed his finger just behind Lily. "No, actually, when the Headmaster himself is informed and would like to know, a wizard directs him to the man who could help him find that answer."

Lily spun around to see that he was pointing to her very own boyfriend, James Potter, who also happened to be holding a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand, and offering her a glass full with the other. "Want some, m'dear?"

To calm herself down, she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. She then opened her eyes, turned her head to one side, and steadily walked toward him. "James…." She began.

He grinned widely, the green paper crown he had on his head slowly sliding off, "Yes, Lily darling?"

Sirius chuckled and drank even more whiskey, "Glad I don't have a girlfriend." He mused.

_So am I_, thought Remus, and he filled up his glass so he could drink some more.

"Speaking of which," and with that Sirius stood up, adjusted his own blue paper crown, and sauntered over to a gorgeous blonde who was eyeing him for the better half of the night.

Peter Pettigrew slumped down in the now vacant seat next to Remus, and the two of them sighed the sigh of loneliness. "Lookit him," Peter slurred forlornly. "A new…girrrrl – hic – every night, each of them – hic – beauuuutiful. Why can't I haff – hic – _that_?" He wiped his nose and splashed some fire whiskey in his mouth, sliding down the chair a little.

"I daresay you can, Wormtail. Tonight even, once you sober up a bit." Remus looked at his other best friend sadly, with a small smile. Peter nodded, slammed down his empty glass, and stood up, staggering slightly to a group of fifth year girls sitting by the fireplace. _Good luck, mate_, Remus thought, and sipped some more whiskey depressingly.

--------------------

Hours must have passed, for the common room was nearly empty; the majority of the partiers had gone up to their dormitories to sleep, or not sleep. Music was still playing, and it was a wonder not one faculty member had entered the room and tell them off for partying so long. As each person left, they bade the birthday boy a final wish and good night; the only people left in the common room were a passed out Peter, a cozy and apparently slightly drunk Lily and James sharing an overstuffed armchair, a preoccupied Sirius with a brunette (rather than the blonde), and Remus himself. Eventually, Sirius gave a _final_ passionate good night kiss to the brunette, who wished _Phoebus_ a very happy birthday on her way up the girl's staircase.

After watching the brunette ascend the stairway, Sirius turned and made his way over to slightly irritated Remus. "Sweet, ain't she?"

Remus scowled, "Sure, if you prefer someone with an IQ lower than twenty-five. She didn't even know my name."

Sirius shook his head and shrugged his heavy shoulders, his dark mane framing his face; "I didn't know hers." Remus scowled once more. Sirius merely stood in front of Remus, staring at him quietly, a dreamy look on his face. "C'mon," he said suddenly, grabbing Remus' hands and pulling him up. "Dance with me."

Surprised, Remus barely had any time to react and found himself being dragged out to the open floor. "Nah, Sirius…I danced enough tonight," he said meekly.

"Nonsense, you never danced with me." At first, Sirius started dancing quickly, one of his hands on Remus' waist, the other holding Remus' hand; some moments Sirius would step out to spin and twirl Remus, swing dancing style. Then the music would slow down, and Sirius moved in closer, resting his chin on Remus' shoulder, the hand that was on his waist now wrapped around his back. All the while, Remus could only react automatically, not daring to do anything else. He didn't mind dancing with Sirius – he didn't mind at all. In fact, his stomach was doing summersaults because the senses that weren't fuzzy with drink were so nervous about it, and what was left was celebrating silently in his mind. Sirius was a brilliant dancer, and he knew it.

Then the music's rhythm and beat picked up the pace once again, and Sirius smiled, turning Remus around so that his back was resting against him. Sirius held Remus' hands to Remus' waist, twisting and moving their hips as one, resting his head so that he was breathing softly on Remus' neck.

Remus felt his skin tingle, and his blood start to pump, his breathing quickened and he was startled to realize he was growing aroused. Actually, he was even more startled to realize that he felt something hard behind him, and he gasped slightly. Quickly, Sirius spun Remus around once more to face him, and captured his lips in a surprising, yet extremely pleasing kiss. Remus reacted immediately, and opened his mouth to allow his best friend to ravage his mouth willingly. Their tongues tingled at the touch, and twisted, and danced with each other, thrilled to finally taste one another. Remus closed his eyes passionately as Sirius' arms wrapped around him, his hands running up and down his back; Remus ran his finger's through Sirius' hair, encouraging the kiss to go even further. His eyes open the entire time, wanting to take in every moment; Sirius walked Remus steadily towards and then pushed him against the wall. Remus moaned, and bucked against Sirius, so he pressed his body against him harder, grinding his hips, causing a groan to escape his occupied lips.

Sirius unwillingly pulled away from the lengthy kiss, and Remus' mouth followed him, his eyes fluttering open. Sirius smirked as he observed his best friend's now swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and glazed eyes. They stood silent, Sirius' body still pressed hard against Remus, only their panting of breath breaking the silence. Remus was afraid to move; afraid that Sirius would realize what he was doing; afraid that he'd run away from him at that exact moment; afraid that this was all some drunken dream; afraid of what the smirk he was wearing could possibly mean.

"I knew you were attracted to me," he said in a deep and husky voice.

Remus could only give a nervous smile. Sirius smiled too, and leaned in to give him another heated kiss. Remus could feel their two erections pressed up against each other through their clothing, and he desperately wanted to feel more.

Once again, Sirius pulled away reluctantly, and took joy in seeing his best mate's reaction. "Well, I guess it's time for bed, birthday boy."

Remus smiled anxiously and kissed him hungrily.

-------------------

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I don't trust myself to write a graphic scene of gay sex…I don't feel I could do the scene justice. Please REVIEW and give me pointers. ;)**


End file.
